


Lost On You

by Maldita Apple (ZiggiStarr)



Series: Ever After High - Songfics [1]
Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/Maldita%20Apple
Summary: Apple had remained stagnant even though she lived in a world where writing her own destiny was possible. But when she receives an invitation to the alumni meeting she learns that the only constant thing in life is change.
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II, Daring Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Sparrow Hood/Duchess Swan
Series: Ever After High - Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lost On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an LP "Lost On You" songfic that I have requested. As it is one of my favorite songs I wanted to make an extra effort. It was a bit long but I liked to let my imagination fly.

A pleasant feeling of fullness invaded Apple. She stood in front of the stairs of the main entrance of Ever After High. Imposing facade looked under the veil of a starry sky, receive the invitation to the meeting of alumni gave a cry of emotion so strong that her mother had to go see what happened to her. And found her teary-eyed, holding a paper she could see the watermark imprinted, was the crest of school that semmed traslucent with the light of the sun streaming through the window.

Even Snow White was angry with her daughter because she was sabotaging attempts to fix her marriage, which were not so simple. She gave pleasure to see her again smile authentically, some time did not see her that way. She even bought the outfit she wore for Apple special occasion. It was a beautiful way to spend quality time with her mother, beyond issues related to the administration of the kingdom.

"My dear, we've talked about this." Snow White said using the same voice with which scolded her when she was a girl. "I can traspasarte my crown until …"

"Until I join with a nobleman in holy matrimony" She said the blonde interrupting her mother "Yeah, I know, I know." She rested her head on her hand frustrated sigh, pecking her beans with a fork.

"I've been patient with you because I understand that it has not been easy" She expressed tensing eyebrows forming a worried face. She watched as the girl was her own image, refused to look up from her plate, gave the impression that she was being ignored" You can't keep avoiding it, you have to make a decision, if you really want to be the next sovereign."

"Mom still is not over!" exclaimed with visible annoyance "I still can convince them! I know it! Maybe I have not tried hard enough." Snow White lowered her gaze, she knew that Apple had hopes for what she did. She hated having to be who burst her bubble to make landing in reality.

"And they go twice the Magicouncil rejects your request. There has never been a single queen." She declared into her eyes firmly. "You know how it is. They are not willing to take more risks, not from the destruction of the Storybook of Legends." Apple's gaze seemed lost in some remote border. She knew that deep down she attributed much of her unhappiness at that event, but deny that after so many years, and verging on the absurd.

"Then I must be the first." That determination reminded her so much of her husband. Snow White had no doubt that she had his character. Apple fixed her blue eyes on her mother. The monarch was still very beautiful regardless of the passage of time. But this does not meant that they would not have taken its toll. In her black hair like ebony and they appreciate a partially grizzled tufts wrinkles side of his eyes, which were barely perceptible could, but there they were.

"I know you're doing this because of what happened with Dar…" Apple's face became rigid, twisted her mouth and rolled her eyes complaining.

"No!" She said at the time she raised her outstretched palm up to her face. The woman frowned, it was the second time her daughther interrupts her. "It's not allowed to said that name in this palace. And no mother, that has nothing to do, my royal problem is that they underestimate my ability to govern."

Snow White knew that struck a sensituve subject, her behavior in did nothing but let her know she was right.

"If you say so …" she said sardonically holding her cup of tea with grace raising pinky "I just want the best for you." Apple got up from the table, he was even went appetite so all their breakfast was not finished.

"Thanks Mom." She planted a kiss on the cheek and withdrew from the large dining room. Snow White followed her with her eyes until she walked through the door, she felt sorry for Apple, beyond seeking to reign her maternal instinct told her she needed only love in her life and would be like she was before.

A cold breeze hit the branches of the bushes decorating the planters of the main facade making whistling softly. Apple folded her arms shaking. She could not stay there forever, more nervous than she was.

Once she put her heels on the red carpet she could no longer be reversed. It had been ten years since Apple graduated with honors from school, if she could go back in time she would say to herself that grades were not everything and thus would enjoy the little things. Nothing could be done, it was done. There was nothing to look forward.

Apple felt at home again seeing all those with whom she shared classes. She turned her head as she heard footsteps from behind. Duchess and Sparrow were only those who were walking together, the redhead looked like a gentleman to his own style. He wore a stylish suit adorned with spikeys above his shoulders and tie. Still, his surprise was seeing more than the Duchess looked like a totally different person than Apple remembered; She wore a black dress with black feathers reasons. The strands of her hair that used to be lavender color, now sported a darker purple. She was so changed, her posture characteristic firm and badly humored face were replaced by a smile and eyes filled with glitter, which were focused on the musician.

It seems that not long ago when the rumor spread among Duchess all people that Apple had gotten the invite Daring the Blue Moon Festival because their food adulterated with a love potion. She smiled bitterly true, if so he would be at her side and she would not have come alone. They were only a few known, but it seemed they had found great happy ending yet so far from their original destinations. She may have the same fate at some point. Who knows when?, who knows who?, so was like to live in total uncertainty.

Apple was walking facing around party like a tourist. Briar put her heart and soul to the smallest detail; It had to be a special celebration for an even more special generation. Not everyone had the privilege of being part of the first generation free to write their destiny.

"Did you see who just came in?" Hopper asked nudging his friend. "Also she is alone. Go for her, tiger!" He gave a slight laugh then lower the alcohol content of the drink. His freckled cheeks sported a faint red color, the drink began to take effect. The blonde frowned ugly for his inopportune comment further its blow caused him to fall a little of his own drink in hand.

"Damn, Hopper, since Briar broke your spell, you go through life saying impertinent things." Daring complained shaking his wet hand.

The funny thing is that the prince was not so wrong. It turns out that Briar and Hopper followed to their destinies, but in their own way; They were released from the curses that had so plagued them for so long in their lives. With a kiss of true love, Briar turned on permanently Hopper human. A leaving behind that imperfection that did nothing but bring ridicule and rejection became a man more confident. Their opposing personalities ended up merging into human form. A Daring feel happy for him as his best friend, but that does not annoy him removed sometimes.

The blond crossed his eyes with her ex-princess sporadically, she seemed to stop short when he realized that he was watching her. Apple knew that having attended the meeting the possibilities of meeting him were high, however it did not have to be a reason to miss this event.

Their relationship was so complicated that only they understood each other and worked by their own way. Apple believed that everything had been buried so much insisted on it, that she realized how wrong she was; her feelings had transcended the barrier of time. Beautiful and sad memories flooded her mind at once. It was strange to see him after so long. She not even know to say how it had happened, because she went back to their student days in which they distanced themselves.

They were on good terms, never cut their friendship as such. But they were nothing but empty formalities and agreements. They never spoke again as before, in fact, only maintained communication when it was strictly necessary. Until they stopped definitively cross words.

Better chose to head to the opposite side to avoid Daring. For the sake of her mental sanity she wanted to keep things as they were.

Daring watched as she walked away. He felt a shift in the chest as Apple was running away as when he became a beast. Of course, it was not as if he expected to return to cross words with her. Did he?. Apple seemed very happy while talking to Raven and Dexter. Trying to convince himself not to be foolish, to the apparently she was fine without him and perhaps never needed, even if I thought otherwise.

"'I'm very happy to see you again!" Apple said Raven surrounding her arms. She hugged her back, she also was pleased to find her there. With her schedule so tight that he forgot life beyond the throne.

"I was talking with Dexter about you." The young sorceress said as they parted, Apple raised an eyebrow intrigued. "I swear that if you did not come to the meeting would see me forced to go to your castle, I have so much to tell you!"

"Well, we'll have time for that. By the way, have you seen Ashlynn?" Apple asked with some concern, Raven looked to Dexter for answers, but shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Since I heard on the Blondie's news she had renounced her heritage and married Hunter. I haven't seen her at all.

Blondie Lockes had become the new image of Ever Action News, the news network's number one rating internationally. Lance Charming himself chose her to that post and taught her everything that could be useful and once he saw the blonde had passed, he retired.

"Calm down, I think Ashlynn is fine." Raven said with great confidence, as if she really was certain of it. "She decided to rewrite her destiny, must be happy to choose the life she wanted and that's the most important."

Apple sighed, whenever Raven talked about how wonderful it was to have the freedom to write their own destinies, made it seem easy.

"I think it too." Dexter interjected holding the hand of her beloved, he laced his fingers with hers and smiled blushing. Raven loved that he was always there for her, even such small things. Snow White's daughter coughed her throat because she started to feel was making a bad threesome. "Ashlynn always been a fairy humble girl" he continued scratching his neck, as he caught the indirect "maybe she just wanted a simple life."

She wanted to believe that everything was fine and only she who gave too many turns to the subject. Apple nodded. She did not want to give a pessimistic answer that might sound hurtful, but differed and too with the point of view of the couple. Because from the beginning seemed to be the only one considered alarming that Ashlynn renounce all for Hunter, he was a good boy and had nothing against him. But what if things do not work between them and separated? What would happen with Ashlynn? Does all their efforts have been in vain?

Could not help but think this sort of thing, however, based on her bad experiences learned to consider the worst case and have a backup plan. She would never allow sentimentality and trust baseless return to damage her. She, who was the most Royal of them all lost her destiny. Her fairy tale was only in her memory, even with the passing of the years has managed to overcome it completely, just learned to live with that. In her opinion a happy ending could be crumbled in a blink.

"You're a fairy important person for me, you have accompanied me in difficult times and so I would love you to be my bridesmaid."

"What?" she asked and embarrassed that she was not paying attention to immerse herself in her mental ramblings.

"Dexter and I are going to get married!" Raven held her hand showing her engagement ring proudly. Apple raised eyebrows impressed watching the gemstone, which consisted of a shiny stone amethyst encrusted with small diamonds around an ornate ring of pure silver.

"Oh my Grimm! This is hexciting!" shouted excitedly holding her hands to her face "Yes! Count with me, I'll be your bridesmaid! Thanks for asking me." Her eyes became both crystalline and wrapped in a huge hug "This deserves a toast!"

She turned away to pour héself a drink. It was a story that did not expect, that explained why Raven was so insistent that got together as before. However, the more Apple thought the more she realized she was being the only one who had trouble finding her happily ever after. It seems that she remained stagnant, besides being one of the graduates with the highest average had achieved nothing of what she wanted. She had intentions of punch drink, but at the last moment chose the wine.

"I see you like that wine still" came a male voice said he did not need presentation. Apple looked out of the corner of the eye with suspicion. He did not intend to approach him in all "It seems like yesterday when you tell me that it was your favorite. Would you mind if I drink one or two drinks with you?"

"I'm surprised you continue remembering details like that, being that there is no concrete reason." she replied curtly, her words were so cold that Daring felt his heart sink.

"That does not answer my question." He said knowing that he risked Apple explicitly rejected, he curled his lips into a smile waiting for her answer. "For the old days?"

It was obvious that Apple was no longer the same sweet girl he used to hang out at school. However, his instinct told him it was just a shell that would have to cross to get to be connected to her again.

"I-i guess it's okay." she shrugged, was not convinced the whole. They were the consequences of not having cut ties, so he thought he could get to wreak havoc in her life when he wanted. Apple Decided to face him, beacuse she did not want to show still she cares.

"Maybe it sounds silly, but ... I just remembered I saw you get hit many things that happened between us." He said leaning toward Apple in subtle ways. She raised an eyebrow intrigued, looked witchcraft because the same thing happened to her "How much has happened since the last time we met?"

"I'm not sure ... The last time" those words reverberated in her mind as she took a small sip of the wine. "Yes, I remember it."

"Really?" Daring asked hexcited, it was a good start. Hope bloomed like a lotus petals with deploying its first rays of the rising sun.

"That day I saw you near the Multihex Teather." The prince cocked his head in confusion. He is realizing he could have escaped that detail.

"I do not remember that. I thought we were talking about when I found you in the Starbooks. We order the same coffee." he had that memory very clear. As they touched hands that grabbed the glass the same time. He wanted to ask her out, but at the end did not have the courage to do it.

"Yes, but that was not the last." She corrected insistently "We spent side by side, but did not talk to us. The two were coming accompanied" Daring reached into the pocket of his black dress pants. He looked away, pretending dementia intended as felt uncomfortable. "You were with Rosabella…"

"And you with Humphrey." He interrupted by his deeper voice than usual. He coughed his throat when he saw the look of surprise from Apple. His cheeks heated, that should have given the wrong impression. He was running like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

The reality was different. His relationship with Rosabella was one of those chapters in his life that should never have been written. Whenever the subject came he sulked. Had placed their last hopes on that, he thought was his true destiny, but ended up being one of his biggest gaffes. She walked over him correcting everything considered wrong in his person to help him improve. Or that was she said. He left to climb to feel so suffocated that he was forced to finish.

"I can not believe it! How can you tell me this?!" Rosabella cried brokenly voice "You and I are destined!" as she reminded reproach, a desperate attempt to achieve change his opinion. "Did everything we have spent together meant nothing?! I was the only one who believed in you when nobody else did it!" Daring pressed his lips "I so naive to think you'd changed."

Daring had left behind his playboy life to fulfill his destiny, in addition to their thinking changed dramatically when he was in the twilight of his life. He was no longer the prince of Apple and not even his appearance was that both boasted. It was not the same fiend playing with the feelings right and left. He had to face their own conflicts to the end that relationship in which it is consumed.

"I'm sorry, but this must end. I can not do this anymore, everything happened too fast." he continued keeping his strong voice, no sign to sit regretting. " I need, even a time for myself. Meanwhile you're free to date others." Rosabella collapsed crying in his arms, she did not want to let him go at all.

For a short period, Apple tried to outrun the pain of losing her story. In the midst of this disaster Humphrey was accompanied her in time of greatest need. She was always aware that the boy was always in love with her. She just pretend to look other side and keep the respect that Daring deserved as her fiance, of course this being when interpreting their roles was required.

Start a courtship with Humphrey only made things get worse. She did not love him even half of what she loved Daring. He was so innocent, he did not deserve it was using to feel better. So she broke up with him before his strong feelings will become more and more difficult.

"No matter, Apple. Really I want to be happy either with me or with someone else." Humphrey said taking the situation maturely. "I knew you still had strong feelings for him... He pronounced tensing his face, he was obviously controlling himself but he ended broke down. "I really did not expect to end up falling in love with me.

His words were harsh, but they were not too far from reality. She thought she deserved that and more.

"Humphrey Forgive me ... I've done something terrible." He said whimpering, the boy pulled a handkerchief from his coat. Even bother to wipe the tears from Apple's face. "I know that I don't repair your heart with this was taken, but I really tried to get over it and go. If I could start the memory of what was my story, I would do without thinking."

"'I'm not one to force you to give up what you love. From now find your true happiness." He turned around and was accepting defeat. That it was all he had.

There was nothing left of what could be proud of, her friends stopped supporting her as they did after becoming Rebels. Who she believed all her life that would be her prince never was true. To have the best story of all happened to star in a tragic odyssey.

"You think we would have been a good couple?" Apple suddenly blurted, Daring nearly choked on the sip gave his drink.

"I do not know…" He put his fingers to his chin pensively "I like to think so, although it is obvious that no longer meets your expectations." He declared touch nothing, the smile that barely begun to form on Apple's red lips faded. She opened her mouth print, never imagined that was what he thought.

"How? I do not understand why you said that." she was exerting more force than normal in the glass. The blond noticed as liquid rippled inside the cup.

"When that happened…" He paused briefly. You were the first to surrender." Apple pursed her lips, that was the precise moment that she abandoned all hope.

"That's only part of the truth, Daring. Really all I ever wanted was you." the prince lost his breath, that was what he had wanted to hear so many years ago. He did not even know how to feel respect.

"And so?" He asked anxious urging her to continue.

"You seemed so happy with Rosabella." she said making a great effort to maintain its neutral face, knowing that felt like cracked inside. Mention it revived the pain as if it were new. "You had found your happy ending, then started to act as if I did not exist. As far as I'm concerned outdid ours very fast."

"I was young and stupid, you know." Daring resignedly huffed "It took me a long time to understand it. I should have chosen what I really wanted and did not think I had to choose." Apple felt chills, even he himself had progressed so far as she denied her reality.

"All right, both lost many things on the way, just to let us go to the end of chapter." Daring nodded and smiled sardonically, both clinked glasses at the end had found something that they agreed.

"Please give a loud applause to the Merry Men!" said Melody Piper, who was the MC of the event. They finished interpret their repertoire of great hits of that year. The applause had not been expected, it was great to have live music.

The intensity of the lights down. Melody took one of her old vinyl records that were part of her collection. Since it was a record gem was difficult to decide on a song. He chose to put one that everyone knew: "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" from the King of Rock Elfvis Presley. Daring bowed before Apple extending his hand. Her cheeks pale stained red. She froze for a moment, the young prince was about to withdraw his invitation fearing it was reckless. He was about to apologize when he felt the Apple's soft warm hand over him, the blonde smiled shy. He felt how she was shaking, that simple contact issued an electric current in both, were the vestiges of the past.

[...]

After long weeks of hard work, Apple managed to reach an agreement with the Magicouncil, setting the height of her struggle. Snow White's reign had lasted a few years longer than usual in her dynasty. She used democracy to them. She had accumulated considerable political weight through harmonious relations with neighboring kingdoms, in addition to the almost unanimous support of the people. Apple realized her mistake lay in having wanted to do everything by her own.

She wanted to keep the facade that had everything under control, which prevented her to open up to others and ask for help. She did not expect to receive much support, a furtive tear of joy slid into her cheek when sealed and signed documents concerning the authorization granted her full inherit the throne.

Apple left her room ready to go to the Rosslyn Cathedral where the ceremony would. Found her mother in her office, she sat in her chair, on her glass desk rested a flamboyant and unconventional arrangement of blue roses.

"They're so beatiful!" That she said putting her gold earrings. "Who sent them? she asked, the mischievous expression of her mother aroused her curiosity.

"Oh well, I do not know…" said holding the card that came with the flowers. "It's still forbidden to mention that name in this house?" Apple felt like she lost her breath. She decided to see for herself. When she did was silent, not knowing what to say or think, Snow White rested her face in her hand, she was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. On that note could be read:

"Some things are meant to be."

Sincerely: Daring Charming.

Was too ambiguous, it could refer to the fairy tale who shared or her ascent to the throne, whatever it was did not have a definite answer.

"It can't be! Look how late it is! We should already be in the limousine, Mom." She replied anxious to leave that issue aside. Which it will not work because her mother laughed at her behavior since noticed that piece of paper was saved instead of leaving it on the furniture.

Apple felt she was shaking with nerves, not only was writing a decisive chapter in her life, but in the history of her dynasty. She looked through the window in silence, had the Daring's card in her hands, held it firmly, but at the same time trembled and cowered in her seat. Snow White gave her some moral support laying a hand on her shoulder, that single gesture meant a lot, took a deep breath and managed to calm down a bit.

The entrance of the Rosselyn's Cathedral was full of people. Descended from the vehicle, immediately the camera lights hovered over her dazzling her. After crossing the huge oak doors, the choir began to sing. Persons occupying the pews stood, all the important people present were there for her.

Friar Tuck's sermon gave the feeling of having been long, but compared to the eternity that waited for that moment was something trivial. One of her lackeys dwarf carrying the glass case protecting the crown, it was the same with which she was named Queen to her mother, Snow White took it from the container and gave it to Friar Tuck, Apple finally knelt placed it on her lank hair. When she returned, her mother gave her the imperial band, which until then only used the kings. Finally, she took her scepter of silk pillow on which it rested. Turned on her heels white face giving the guests as the new queen.

Daring Charming was right at the back almost at the start, attentive to every detail. The prince would not miss that event for nothing. In fact he was one of those who was in favor of Apple being an independent ruler. It was better in that way, may be someday he could fit that empty space. He wanted to be at her side at that moment accurate. Circumstances had put them in paths that intertwine without actually merge into one.

She began to advance on the carpet, her her red cape wave as her footsteps, gaze seemed to walk the grounds as if looking for something. Daring was staring at Apple from the distance. Her tight white dress with elaborate golden bows highlighted her curves. Royally she was the fairest of them all, and once she was his princess. When Apple managed to locate him, he could swear that for a few seconds she gave him a sweet smile like used to in their best moments.

Her subjects waited outside, who knelt for the first time at their new queen.

The End.


End file.
